


Competition

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Loki (Marvel), Family, Family Feels, Gen, POV Loki (Marvel), Platonic Relationships, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Loki fears he may not ever measure up to Thor.





	Competition

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [GenAndAroPrompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GenAndAroPrompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Loki is asexual and/or aromantic, and it just exasperates his feelings of not being able to measure up to Thor.

The truth was there were many things that Loki did not want. He chalked it up for the longest time to knowing he was and never would be mortal, but the longer that time went on the more it chafed.

It wasn’t that he wanted those things any more than he had to begin with. But maybe he wanted to want them. Maybe he wanted to want the same things that Thor did. Then he would at least make sense to someone--maybe even his father.

Yes, there was a piece of him who wanted to make sense to Odin and Thor, though often his attention rested with his mother as well.

Perhaps it was the wish for family that could never be his. Or simply being a god like the others, who would draw the attention of the right sort.

Yet Loki had never been _the right sort_ and he banished the thought from his mind almost as quickly as it came to him.

He would simply be one who embodied the phrase, “going it alone.” He would live with that for as long as he needed to--and in terms of Asgardians and frost giants, that would be a long time indeed.

He would never be the son, and perhaps he did not want to be, most of the time. There was no other way for him to be than as himself. And yet, surely it would be easier, in a way, to be like Thor. Certainly the kingdom would come to its knees more easily at the beck and call of a king.

No, Loki would not be the king so easily. Not without cunning. And he would not feel the need for the love of anyone the way that others did. 

He would try to find the way that this could be used to his advantage. He had no other choice.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is a reasonable fill. I went with aro for this, and I'm writing while recovering from some medical stuff. Haven't written that much Marvel. I hope you like it!


End file.
